


reminiscing.

by xylarias



Series: poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: A poem inspired by Jo Harvelle. Not a fix-it. Post-episode: s5e10 Abandon All Hope
Series: poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215062





	reminiscing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello I love Jo and I wrote this when I watched rewatched the scene where she died,,, this is pure angst sorry

the image of her  
used to be so clear, but now  
it's blurred, and I wonder  
how can i keep on going  
without her?  
now that the memory of her is gone  
burning  
withering like an unwatered plant  
hoping that this silent chant  
will bring her back  
but i've tried it before, reminiscing  
and it hasn't worked  
and it still isn't working  
so maybe i should say farewell to her  
for ever  
because it's not helping, the burn  
of her death  
so maybe i shall turn  
toward the light


End file.
